Captain Jack Sparrow and His Destiny
by bluecrushbabbi
Summary: CATAIN JAck Sparrow meets his destin, a fine red headed lass....
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Pirates of the Caribbean. -However, I do wish Jack was mine ;) Btw, John Knowles is just a coincidence with the author, John Knowles… I don't own him either, which I don't think makes any sense, but oh well. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Chapter 1: The meeting One day while the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was sailing on his ship, the Black Pearl, he decided he needed to stop at Tortuga to rest and have some rum. Little did he know he was about to come face to face with his destiny. After Jack had docked his ship, he started to walk toward the tavern. While he was walking, he saw a fair red headed lass wearing a light blue dress. Amazed by her beauty, he stopped for a minute and rested up against a large keg of rum. Her hair wasn't the normal color red, it was more like the color of the orange in the sunset. Her dress was slightly ripped and torn in some places, although it hung perfectly over her slender body. 'What is such a pretty lass doing in Tortuga?' thought Jack. After Jack stopped marveling at the lass, he started making his way toward her. 'She can't be a wench,' thought Jack 'she's too beautiful.' While he was merely a foot away from her, she turned around quickly and ran straight into him. "My deepest apology love." said Jack as he held his hands together towards the lady. "Why, you're Jack Sparrow!" "*cough* Captain Jack Sparrow.." "You're ..You're....You're the captain...of the Black Pearl.." "You're right ma' love" "It's such a pleasure to meet you!" "And you are, my love…" said Jack all the while looking deeply into her blue green eyes. "Sarah Knowles." 'Knowles...could she be the kin of old John Knowles?' Jack wondered. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lass. Could I offer 'ye a drink of rum my love?" "I'd be honored." 


	2. Connectoins

Chapter 2- Connections 

  
She must have been barely of age, although she probably looked a lot younger than she really was. As they walked arm in arm to the tavern, Jack caught a smell of Sarah's hair. True, people rarely shower these days, but her hair smelled wonderful. 'I wish I could say that about mine.' thought Jack as he chuckled aloud.   
"What was that about?" asked Sarah.  
"Nothing my love, nothing."  
When they entered the tavern, Jack spotted some old friends and they quickly chatted, seeing as Jack was anxious to get back to Sarah.   
"Well, ma' love, what are 'ye doing in a place like Tortuga?" asked Jack over a glass of rum.  
"Well, I was abandoned here a few years back, after my father died. He was a great pirates, like yourself. Have you heard of my father, John Knowles?"  
"Why yes, 'ma love, I have heard of him. I've heard of him quite a bit."  
"How is that Jack?"  
"We go back ma' love, but lets save the stories for later, savvy?"  
" What ever ye say Jack."  
"Let's toast, to freedom, the Black Pearl, and to you, ma love."  
"Well said." 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

  
She had never imagined Captain Jack Sparrow to be this handsome. She didn't know what it was about him, maybe it was the eyeliner, his dreadlocks, or maybe just HIM. He was the most charismatic person she had ever met. She had already fallen for him, and his charm. 

'I wonder how he knows my father...' thought Sarah. 

Her father was a famous pirate that sailed the seas until he was killed at sea, two years ago. He had been the first mate of a ship, The Legacy, when the crew mutineered. He wasn't exactly ok with the idea, but he just stood back and watched it took place. Him being the first mate, he became the new captain. Just a few weeks after becoming the captain, his crew mutinereed yet again, only this time, it was against him. 

Sarah had been on the ship at the time. The crew had taken her father and thrown him off the ship in the middle of the Caribbean, no where near an island. The crew took her and left her at their nearest port, Tortuga. 


	3. Under her sleeve

Once agin, I still don't any part of the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black pearl.......I  
  
do wish jack was mine ;).......John Knowles is just mere coincidence with the author  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 3: Under her sleeve...  
  
Jack and Sarah continued to talk about many things, such as pirates, plunder, ships, etc. While  
  
they talked to each other, they each drank some rum. It seemed like Sarah was drinking more than  
  
Jack. She found this hard to believe, because all she has ever heard about Jack was that he would  
  
down Rum like it was water. But tonight, he was paying far more attention to her than the Rum.   
  
"Where are you originally from, my love?" asked Jack intently.   
  
"I was born in England, but I've spent nearly all of my life on the sea. That is, until two years  
  
ago."   
  
"Is that when you were brought 'er, to Tortuga?"   
  
"Aye. Where is it that you were from, Jack?"   
  
"Ah, love, I've spend so many ears on the sea I have begun to forget my beginning years. I prefer  
  
to not talk about them love."  
  
"T'was it that horrible?"   
  
"I wasn't very happy then, but I am much happier, here with you. said Jack as he brushed her hand."  
  
"Oh, Jack". said Sarah was she blushed.  
  
"Do you fancy me my love? Have you fallen for the 'ol Sparrow charm?"   
  
"Well..." said Sarah as she blushed yet again. The truth was, she had fallen for Jack, in more ways  
  
than one. She loved everything about him, his looks, his raged clothes, the old leather hat, and  
  
most of all, his charisma, charm, and overall personality.  
  
"You do, you fancy me. Aw, love, don't be emb'rsed." said Jack while he started to move his hand  
  
up the sleeve of her dress. she quickly pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"What is it love?"   
  
"It's just..."   
  
" Let 'ol Captain Jack have a look? Savvy?"   
  
"*sigh* savvy... "  
  
As Jack pulled her sleeve back, he was shocked. He knew her father was a famous pirate ,yet he  
  
had not expected to find what he saw under her sleeve...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
There's more coming!! PLEASE R/R I need to know what you think!! I think there's probably  
  
gonna be about 10 chapters, I'm not sure though! 


	4. Secrets and Promises

I still don't own any thing of the Pirates of the Caribbean, as you all know  
  
–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–**–***–*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets and promises   
  
?Why, love, you're a pirate??   
  
?It's not one of my proudest traits, but yes, I am.?   
  
?I knew yer father was a pirates, but...?   
  
?I sailed with him up until two years ago. I loved everything about pirates. From  
  
the code, to every part of their ships. When I was 14, I urged my father to brand me  
  
a pirate, so it would be official, but he was wary. One night when he was off with  
  
one of his wenches at some port I went down to the bowls of the ship and heated the  
  
brand. While practically all of the crew was on land, I branded myself a pirate. My  
  
father didn't find out until some time after, but in a way, he rejoiced at the fact that I  
  
had wanted to follow in his footsteps, unlike my mother's, who was a wench.? said  
  
Sarah as she interrupted Jack.   
  
?Love, I had no idea...?   
  
?Neither does anyone else.?   
  
?What ave you been doing 'ere in Tortuga for the past years??  
  
?I've been working as a maid, for the Beals. ?  
  
?Ahh.. Sean.. Haven't talked to him in quite a while. Are you still working for 'im  
  
love??   
  
?Aye.?   
  
?How would you like to get out of here, and join me, on my bel'ved Pearl? ?  
  
?Sail with YOU? Why Jack, I'd be honored! I've never imagined this to happen  
  
to me! I must go tell Mandy! ? said Sarah as she ran off towards the Beals mansion.   
  
?Meet me back 'ere, savvy?? yelled Jack to as she continued to run.  
  
? Savvy!!? she screamed as she began to fade away.   
  
?She does have a liking to me.? said Jack quietly to himself. 


	5. Sarah

Still don't own PotC  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Sarah  
  
Nearly half an hour had passed when Sarah came into view again. The entire time she was gone Jack starred towards the road she had left. He was amazed by her long, straight, mid back sunset orange hair. It laid perfect on her face, with few strands in front of her eyes. It made her mysterious in a way. Much like how he was mysterious to others. Her skin was much darker than the average red Jack had passed on his travels. She had obviously spent many years on the sea. Her eyes were the perfect shape for her face. The color was also rare for reds, they were a combination of blue and green, much like the turquoise color of the water off the beach where he had been marooned a few years back. They were amazing to gave into. With each fleck of color was a sparkle.  
  
She wasn't too short, maybe about a hand and a half shorter than Jack(middle finger to bottom of palm= one hand ). Her breasts were of perfect size. Every dress would fit her perfectly. She was so slender there was no need for a corset. Every part of her body was perfectly shaped. She even had the most perfect arse. It seemed as if she needed to put no work into her body. She seemed tough, but delicate at the same time. 'This bonnie lass deserves the respect of men.' thought Jack.  
  
Before he knew it, she was back. His time was definitely not wasted thinking about the lovely Sarah.  
  
'Ello Jack. Did'ja miss me? said Sarah as she skipped towards him carrying a large bag.  
  
Why my love, any man would miss ye' if ye' wer absent for a minute. said Jack truthfully. 'I missed every second you were gone ma' love.' said Jack to himself.  
  
Sha'll we go then?   
  
Ah, aye. One last drink. To freedom, the Pearl, and us...er...our time together on the Pearl.   
  
Aye!! 


	6. The Pearl

You know the drill...R/R PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Pearl  
  
Well love, welcome to the Black Pearl.   
  
The Pearl was in much better shape than when it was last seen(in Pirates of the  
  
Caribbean: The Curse of the Black pearl). It's sails weren't full of holes, but were  
  
brand new, perfectly hanging on the masts, black and white sails. There were no  
  
longer any holes on either side of the ship. It had obviously had a lot of work put  
  
into her since the battle with the Brits.   
  
Jack showed Sarah to her room, where she would be spending her nights. It wasn't  
  
that small, but wasn't very big. There was a bed, slightly larger than the bed she had  
  
at the Beals mansion. There was also a small sofa and a vanity and mirror.   
  
Well love, what do 'ye know. It's right adjacent to the Captain's quarters.   
  
said Jack coyly.  
  
And who may the Captain be Jack? said Sarah with a bit of a laugh.  
  
Ah, you silly bonnie lass. said Jack with a chuckle.   
  
May I possibly have a look Jack?   
  
No problem ma' love.   
  
Jack showed Sarah around his room rather quickly.   
  
And this, love, is me bed. said Jack.  
  
It's very lovely Jack. Shall we have a seat?   
  
It's all yours love.   
  
Jack helped Sarh sit on the bed. He then sat. Without talking, they starred into  
  
each others eyes. 


End file.
